


【锤基】雷神4：王储诞生前传（ABO）

by aqian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 轻微剧透！！！不想被剧透千万别点进来！！！一个没脑子的小甜饼…打完紫薯精，国王王后开开心心回阿斯加德造王储~P.S.有没有后续看反响，大家如果不是很喜欢我就不继续写了，反正这个狗屁脑洞也是可以一发完的





	【锤基】雷神4：王储诞生前传（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微剧透！！！不想被剧透千万别点进来！！！  
> 一个没脑子的小甜饼…  
> 打完紫薯精，国王王后开开心心回阿斯加德造王储~  
> P.S.有没有后续看反响，大家如果不是很喜欢我就不继续写了，反正这个狗屁脑洞也是可以一发完的

【作者：浅知非】

【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】 

【微博主页：<https://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

 

 当一切尘埃落定后，Thor的心情不仅仅是悲伤与愤怒，其实在他内心最深处更多的是不知所措。从现在开始，在这个世界上，只剩下他一个人，而身边没有一个亲人的事情他从来都没有想过，也从来都不准备去想。可现实却总是冷酷无情的…

 Thor一直觉得，和自己从小一起长大的弟弟，后来成为他的王后的Loki会永远和自己在一起，然而现在…

 他的Loki在在他的眼前被活生生地掐死，离开时脸上还带着不甘的绝望。Thor到现在为止都不愿相信，刚刚和自己大婚没多久的Loki就这样下场惨烈的丢了性命，再也不能陪伴在自己的左右了。

 “Loki…求你…告诉我你其实是在骗我，是在和我开玩笑！你怎么可能就这样去了…求你…我还有好多话想要和你说…我还想和你…”Thor哽咽得说不出话来，沉默片刻，他便像个被夺走心爱玩具的孩子一样痛哭流涕起来，“Loki，我不能没有你…你不能丢下我…Loki…我还有什么可以失去的…你已经是我的全部了…”他甚至会丢掉所有理智，神经质的感觉一切都是因为自己的过失，没有保护好Loki，才让他年纪轻轻就丢了性命。

 可正当Thor自怨自艾时，一个纤细修长的身影不知何时出现在了他的背后。不过，警惕性一直很高的Thor却因为悲伤过度已经放松了他的神经，近乎崩溃边缘的他不再像以前那样凡事小心谨慎，所以便完全没有感觉到身后有人在向他慢慢走近。

 “Loki…我爱你…Loki…求你回来吧…别丢下我一个人…”

 “你很少这样直白的向我表白，哥哥。我记得你上次这样说，还是在我们大婚的那个夜晚。”那个纤细修长的身影听到Thor突如其来的表白，虽然依旧带着玩笑的口吻，却明显身体一怔，随后便收起了脸上那准备恶作剧的表情还有手上准备偷袭的动作，嘴角挂着浅浅的上扬弧度，从Thor的身后张开双臂抱住了那颤抖不已的结实后背，“哥哥，我在这儿。你的Loki在这儿…”

 “Loki…Loki？！”Thor不敢相信的身体一僵，本以为是因为自己情绪失控出现了幻听的情况，可那紧贴在自己背后的真实感觉与温度，还有只属于Loki身上特有的气息，都明显表示这不是幻想出来的场景。“Loki！！！”破涕为笑的Thor控制不住自己激动的心情，猛的一回头，便把搂住自己的Loki裹紧在自己温暖的怀抱里。真的是他的Loki，他的Loki回来了！“Loki…”

 “嗯…我在…”从小便喜欢恶作剧，被人们称之为“欺诈之神”的年轻王后，不可多得的乖乖趴在同样年轻的国王的怀抱之中，用他那忻长的手指轻点着对方结实的胸肌。

 Thor的呼吸显得急促又不安，他又使劲紧了紧怀中人单薄的肩膀，似乎还是不能安稳下来。直到用嘴唇轻轻亲吻Loki的额头与脸颊得到了对方的回应，Thor才算稍稍的放了心。Loki对于他来说实在是太重要了，他真的怕这一切都是自己的幻想，害怕一松手这个眼神灵动一脸笑容回应着自己亲吻的爱人会再次消失不见。“Loki…”

 “嗯？我不是都说了，我在这儿了吗？”Loki被强壮的Thor搂得有些喘不过气。他在经历过一场生死浩劫后受的伤也才刚刚恢复，身体还有些虚弱，“你把我搂得好疼，而且我快喘不过气了。”Loki伸出双手试图去撑开自己与Thor之间的距离，但是没想到刚刚还对自己一脸温柔与心疼表情的Thor却突然就换了一副模样。“啊！Thor Odinson你疯了！你干嘛要把我举起来！”就像Loki所说的那样，Thor竟然又把他用双手高高地举了起来。

 上次Thor这样做，还是很久以前的事情。那次，Thor只摔了自己一下就差点儿让自己躺在地上动弹不得。可是Loki知道，那次Thor是真的很生气，而自己也是真的很任性。所以上次事后Loki没有一点儿埋怨Thor的意思，Thor也因此在阿斯加德的寝宫里照顾了他几天的时间。可这次Thor发疯又是为了为什么？Loki不知道，也来不及思考，因为眼见自己下一秒就要被狠狠地摔在了地上。

 “你不能摔我，我已经怀孕了。你想把阿斯加德的王储摔掉吗？”Loki突然的一句话，让Thor停下了疯狂的举动。

 Thor把Loki平稳地放回地面，用那双漂亮的蓝色大眼睛盯着对方同样漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛，半天没再说话。

 Loki以为Thor真的相信了自己临时瞎编的鬼话，不过为了配合这个鬼话他还努力撑着腰，故意挺着依旧平坦的小腹，用手指指了指，“你要打就一拳打到这儿来，反正以后你会有新的王后给你生育一群金头发的小崽子。”

 “但是我希望那些金头发的小崽子是绿眼睛，或者黑头发蓝眼睛也不错。”Thor没等Loki回应，便伸手一把再次搂住对方的细腰，“你又在骗我。”

 和这个高大英俊的金发蓝眼睛alpha四目相对，就算对方是自己从小一起长大的哥哥，是自己的alpha，Loki还是因为有些不好意思而羞红了脸。见过那么多大风大浪的他，甚至只能用拙劣的干咳试图掩盖自己现在的羞涩。“好吧，我刚才是骗了你，我没怀孕…只是我不想被你摔在地上。不过你要知道，你这样真的很过分，难道只有我怀了阿斯加德的王储，你才能对我温柔一点儿？”就算起因是因为自己，Loki也并不想示弱。因为他知道，Thor并不能真的把他怎么样。

 “你明知道我只是为了吓唬你。我知道你并没有怀孕。”Thor并没有露出自责的宠溺笑容，而是用严肃至极的表情看着眼神闪烁的Loki。

 “我知道…一次就中很难…但是你也不能…”他们大婚以后根本没有太多的时间去尽情享受二人世界，大婚到现在，也就只有Thor标记Loki的初夜而已。显然这样短暂有仓促的温存，让年轻的国王在同样年轻的王后的内腔中留下王储很是困难，就算两人的身体再年轻健康。

 “你就当我口不择言，我不会再犯这样的错误。”

 Loki的话还没说完，Thor就直接环住了他的肩膀，轻轻拍打起他有些单薄的后背。“到现在你还不清楚自己到底做了什么错事吗？”Thor认命地轻轻叹了口气，而后直接含住Loki敏感的耳垂吮吸亲吻了起来。

 被Thor亲吻耳垂的Loki本想张口拒绝Thor在随时都可能有卫兵与女仆出入的宫殿里胡乱发情，但还没等他把拒绝的话说出口，就已经被急躁似发情野兽的Thor亲吻到手软脚软了。

 眼看Thor要伸手扯坏自己的皮质衣裤，Loki不得不带着侥幸心理开口提醒起这个鲁莽的alpha：“你疯了！！！这里随时都可能会有人进来！你想让你的臣民看咱们两个在他们面前…啊~”

 Thor依旧没等Loki说完话就已经更加用力的疯狂扯坏了Loki身上的皮质衣裤，甚至是一气呵成把他唯一用来蔽体的内陆也扯成了随便。包裹着omega美好肉体的皮质衣裤被alpha撕扯掉的一瞬间，omega白皙细腻的皮肤和几乎无可挑剔的身材便完完全全暴露在眼睛猩红的alpha面前。alpha在心中暗自感谢自己的父亲Odin，当年收养了这个不论相貌还是身材都让人为之一动的omega。很显然，眼前年轻的omega有水蛇腰，修长的双腿和圆润饱满的翘臀。这样的身材，不论是在床笫能力还是生育能力上都会是不可多得的尤物。

 Thor恨不得现在就一口把眼前光溜溜的Loki拆吃入腹。不过为了更好的和自己的妻子享受夫妻间的情趣，Thor还是强忍着胯下的肿胀努力吞咽了口中分泌过旺的唾液，故作镇静地回答道：“如果有人胆敢影响国王与王后制造王储，将是重罪死罪，不论是谁。”Thor说完把浑身一丝不挂的Loki再次搂入自己的怀抱，便开始有些急不可耐地亲吻了起来。

 这与刚刚的吻不同，这次的吻带着alpha对omega的迫切需求，更加暧昧也更加的急躁。Thor一副猴急的样子渴望着Loki的身体，早就没了平日里身为一个王或是一个神祇该有的严肃与稳重。

 “你可真是专制独裁到可怕，我的哥哥~”Loki一边温柔地舒展着自己的身体，让Thor能够更好的亲吻挑逗自己对对方很是敏感的身体，一边在嘴角勾起一抹笑容，带着些许嘲笑调侃的语气故意去气在自己身上留下许多湿吻的Thor。“你慢点儿，你真的想在王位上操你的弟弟吗？而且，我觉得你想让我在你接待群臣觐见的宫殿里受孕并不是什么好想法。”

 Thor听了Loki的话倒是真的一顿，但是随后便依旧我行我素的直接把光裸的Loki放到了王位之上，然后分开他修长的双腿，让那不断分泌着起润滑作用肠液的粉嫩后穴完完全全地暴露在自己的眼前。“第一，国王和王后制造王储也是为了阿斯加德的未来。第二，我即是你的哥哥也是你的alpha是你的丈夫，我并不觉得操自己年轻漂亮的omega妻子有什么错。第三，王储在王位上被他的父王母后制造出来，是件再正常不过的事情。”他算是在耐着性子来解答对方故意而为之的问题。他的omega美丽动人，却也狡黠不肯屈服。过于温柔不行，过于强硬也不行。这样的omega这对其他alpha来讲确实很难相处，而对他来讲却变得越来越易如反掌。

 Thor知道Loki想要的是什么，也知道Loki对自己的感情有多么深厚。

 “嗯…你…你什么时候…变得这么…”被alpha带着薄茧的粗糙大手抚摸得浑身上下像是涂上一层粉红颜料的omega还想牙尖嘴利的多说几句，可下一秒，就被omega突然伸出的大手握住了前面脆弱的男性生殖器，“你…哈~”

 男性omega的生殖器虽然不如男性alpha的尺寸惊人，但也是不容小觑的规模。这样突然被自己的alpha握住，手法娴熟且颇有技巧的上下快速撸动，很快就抬起了头，变得坚硬无比。omega差点儿因为这突如其来的动作秒射，现在瘦削的胸膛还在随着大口大口的喘息剧烈起伏，不过幸亏他全都忍住了。

 看着被自己握住命根子的omega越发潮红的脸颊，和喘息不止的呻吟，alpha满意地继续着自己手上的动作。“Loki，告诉我，舒服吗？”

 然而浑身颤抖的Loki却死活不肯承认自己现在正在通往一个小高潮的路上。他抿紧了自己的嘴唇，虽然随后就因为紧握自己男性生殖器的Thor热吻的缘故，而不得不张开了双唇，再次溢出了难以自抑的诱人呻吟声。

 “Loki，再问你一遍，你舒服吗？”Thor看着眼前被情欲折磨得躁动不安的美丽妻子，整个人的表情却显得异常安静，就连手中的动作也随之停了下来。

 “你…我…我这样…你还看不出来吗？”Loki扭动着自己柔软纤细的腰身，想要弓起自己滚烫的身体去触碰被自己丈夫紧握在手中坚硬的生殖器的一瞬间，却被对方再次压在了王位之上，“你…你不能…这么欺负我…嗯…哈…哈…”他真的快要疯了，这种马上要到达顶端却被戛然而止的感觉简直要让他整个人都崩溃了，“你松手！”显然，常年眼眶湿润的Loki已经开始眼圈泛红且鼻音浓重起来。

 “你回答我的问题，我就满足你，否则你让我伤心难过，我也不会让你舒服的。乖孩子，知道该怎么做。”alpha有时幼稚得像个孩子，但是他觉得这是在捍卫自己作为omega的丈夫的合法权益。他已经一而再再而三被自己捣蛋鬼似的omega妻子骗得团团转了，虽然以前他总是不以为然，甚至把这种捣蛋的性格当做枯燥乏味生活的一种小调剂。但是现在，他不敢保证如果对方玩性大发再次不分场合时间的用诈死来和自己开玩笑，自己会不会就此一蹶不振变得昏昏碌碌起来。omega现在是他的全部，他不想用生离死别来来玩笑，这样只会让生活糟糕透顶。“看着我的眼睛，Loki！我要你回答！”

 得不到抚慰的omega终于忍不住从漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛里噼里啪啦地开始掉下大颗大颗的眼泪。他难受极了，而alpha这样对待自己也让他委屈极了。omega没想到alpha竟然看着这样可怜兮兮的自己，不会有一丁点儿心软。

 “Loki！回答我！”

 “你欺负我…呜呜呜…我要和你离婚…我不要给你生什么王储了…”其实Loki也是在这次浩劫中差点儿真的命丧黄泉的一员。而他也只是乖乖听了Thor那些中庭蝼蚁搭档的话，为了忽悠Thor激发作为神祇最强大的能力，以身体制造一把新的雷神之锤，才会这样去诈死的。可现在呢？战争胜利消除了灭霸后，那些中庭蝼蚁们就一个个都装傻充愣，该度假的度假，该工作的工作，谁也不来替自己向Thor说上几句好话…突然觉得自己里外不是人的Loki，更加觉得做一个反水的正面人物，比做一个要遭受千夫所指的反派还让人心酸。而这个最不理解自己的人，竟然是他的alpha丈夫。“我讨厌你…你放开我…我要离开阿斯加德…我要回约顿海姆去，那里才是我的家！”其实谁都知道，如果Thor真的放他离开了阿斯加德，他才是真正没有家的可怜虫。约顿海姆？那里是抛弃他的地方…Loki越想越伤心，斗大的眼泪不断从他那双大眼睛中溢出，而消瘦的身体也在剧烈的晃动。

 “Loki…”Thor觉得自己心里最柔软的一块地方已经被撞得不成样子。最后他还是选择妥协，不再去计较Loki诈死的行为，还有害得他整个人差点儿崩溃的事实。他怎么可能让自己的爱人离开阿斯加德，他可是阿斯加德的王后！“对不起，Loki。都是我的错，求你别哭，对不起…”一向不怎么会哄人的Thor此时此刻只能温柔地一边亲吻着Loki滚烫的肌肤，一边再次上下撸动起对方脆弱的男性生殖器。

 幸运的是，紧握在alpha手中的生殖器并没有因为暂时的懈怠而瘫软，而是迅速膨胀，不一会儿便在omega的尖叫声中泄出了大量浑浊的白色精液。

 刚刚射完精的Loki脸上还挂着潮红和汗水，肋骨明显的胸膛正在随着情欲发泄后的剧烈喘息有规律的起伏着，而大张的双腿间显露无疑的粉红色后穴也在更加努力的开合，大量透明的肠液早已濡湿了他身下的王位。

 这样的omega带给alpha整个人的感觉是那么色情又美好。

 Thor觉得自己下身那根早就抬头的大家伙此时此刻已经忍耐到了极限。他有些焦急地脱下自己身上碍事的衣裤，同样赤身裸体的他掏出自己坚硬无比的粗长肉棒，对准Loki湿漉漉的粉嫩肉穴就想要整根没入。

 “啊…疼…”不过因为他们已经很长时间没有做爱，alpha生殖器的尺寸又过于庞大，所以只刚刚进入顶端，就差点儿被身下omega内壁紧致的肉穴努力排挤了出来。“你弄得我太疼了，出去…好疼！我不想做了！”虽然真的有点儿疼，但总归不是忍耐不了的情况，再说自己也急需Thor的大家伙填满…可Loki也是在赌气，故意不肯配合Thor近一步的进入，甚至胡乱蹬着两条长腿就要把想要贯穿自己的Thor踹开。

 “Loki，对不起。你放松点儿好吗…慢慢就没事儿了，求你，别来回挣扎。这样我们都会很不舒服。”Thor一边亲吻着Loki汗津津的额头和鼻尖，一边用一只大手轻轻抚摸按揉起对方后穴周围娇嫩的肌肤。他的手法并不算太娴熟，却因为力道恰到好处，让那个被自己硕大肉柱完全撑开的粉嫩肉穴，慢慢地松弛了下来。“Loki，你看着我。”Thor轻声唤着身下显得非常无助的Loki，轻啄了一下他红润的嘴唇，还未等Loki回应，便猛的腰部用力，整根粗长的肉柱瞬间就没入了对方的身体。

 “啊！Thor！啊！哈…哈…”Loki被突如其来的不适感刺激得差点儿又挣扎起来，不过还好压在自己身上的Thor还算贴心，并没有着急的疯狂抽动起来，而是用深埋在自己体内的生殖器时轻时重地碾压过Loki肉穴里那些敏感的凸起。

 Loki体内的敏感点在哪里，Thor可以说是记得一清二楚了。

 “Thor…Thor…”alpha和omega的身体天生就是那样的契合，所以用不了多时，Loki的声音就变得格外软糯动听起来。他甚至为了得到Thor更多的抚慰主动大张开双腿，让对方可以更加深入自己。“嗯~Thor~你…你…啊~哈…哈…”显而易见的，他现在被操得已经到了连一句完整的话都说不出来的地步。

 Omega甜腻的呻吟声，无疑是对alpha最好的催情剂。所以Thor的动作也变得慢慢快速起来，那根深埋在Loki肉穴里的肉柱被对方紧致潮湿的壁肉紧紧地纠缠着吸附着。被自己omega包裹的奇妙感觉让alpha差点儿就此缴械投降。

 Thor算是用了强大的定性才把持住没让自己过早的射了出来。倒吸一口凉气的他为了让身下的Loki更加松弛自己柔软的身体，附身便轻轻舔弄吮吸起了对方早就变硬挺立的胸前肉粒。

 男性omega的胸部只有孕期和哺乳期才会隆起两团软肉，平时与普通人并没有太多的不同。可那里确实omega们的敏感点，当然Loki也是这样。当Thor唇边毛绒绒的胡茬儿接触到Loki敏感的胸前两点时，他已开始不受控制的经轻轻颤抖起身体。

 但Thor并没有就此停止接下来的动作。他用灵巧如蛇的湿滑舌头又是在Loki的胸前敏感上打着转地舔弄，两又是用两片饱满的嘴唇不厚道地用力吮吸。Loki呜咽的声音瞬间扬高了八度，带着浓重鼻音与明显哭腔的尖叫响彻了整个偌大的宫殿。

 “Thor…别舔了…啊~”果然被alpha吮吸舔弄敏感乳头的omega变得更加柔软。他的身体就像是到了极限，如一滩春水般的柔。“哈…啊~”

 此时此刻，omega的身体已经用最直观的方式告诉自己的alpha，自己的身体已经到了被全部打开的时刻了。自己可以去尽情地享用，尽情地感受自己的alpha带来的所有极致的肉欲快感。

 “Loki，我真的很想知道你怀孕以后这里会是什么样子。”Thor停下了嘴上的吮吸与舔弄，他一手按住Loki的细腰，一手轻轻摩擦起对方沾着一层水渍的肿胀乳头。随后便又一次等不及Loki的回应，腰部就开始用力顶弄起来。

 “啊~~~”Loki觉得自己快要被Thor操开了，就连对方饱满的囊袋都要挤进自己努力吞吐着那根粗大肉柱的肉穴里了。

 这正是Thor想要的结果，他用最直接的方法尽可能的去深入Loki被自己操到敏感烂熟的身体，为的就是顶进omega穴道深处遮蔽着一层嫩肉的内腔。“Loki…”

 “进来Thor，你不是想看我怀孕后的样子吗？”Loki的小脸通红一片，眼神迷离又迷人。他努力大张开双腿，弓起身体又伸出双臂搂住Thor的脖子，用这种再实际不过的行为表明自己此时此刻的心意。“让我怀上王储，你就能看到了。啊~”

 Thor在这时发出一声低沉的怒吼，两只大手稍稍用力便把窝在王位上的Loki整个抱进了自己怀里。这种直接让omega背对着自己坐到怀中的体位，让alpha粗壮的肉柱更加深入进omega孕育子嗣的内腔，叫两人同时发出了满足的呻吟。

 这应该是让怀中的Loki受孕的最好体位。但早就已经蓄势待发的Thor却并不想这样快速地结束与爱人间的这场久违的性爱感官体验。他用自己高挺的鼻梁和嘴唇轻轻蹭弄起对方早已红肿苏醒，散发着浓烈的混有两人共同信息素的敏感腺体。他知道自己傲娇任性的爱人最喜欢自己这样亲吻蹭弄这里，甚至比深入还要来得兴奋与直接。

 果然呼吸越发急促的Loki在被Thor蹭弄亲吻发烫腺体的瞬间便不由自主地伸手搂住了自己脖颈后那颗毛绒绒的脑袋。“Thor，再用力一点儿…嗯…对，就是这里！啊~”他紧闭着双眼，嘴唇微微张开，享受Thor身下抽动填满的同时，也同时希望对方能多去抚慰同样敏感的腺体。“Thor，你好棒~啊~啊~慢点儿…你太快…太快了…亲爱的…”

 “只有这样吗，宝贝儿~”Thor轻轻咬住Loki的耳垂，温热的鼻息瞬间喷出，他明显感到了对方浑身一颤。“大吗？”又是狠狠地向内一顶。

 “啊~大…哈~哈~你慢点儿…太大了…哈…”Loki早就没了起初的傲娇态度，他现在同所有omega一样，只想让自己的alpha尽可能的去占有自己的敏感的身体。

 “我们该给我们的孩子起什么名字呢？你说，我们的第一个孩子会是男孩还是女孩？又会是什么属性？”Thor说着就放缓了身下剧烈的抽插动作，注意力全都放到了Loki依旧平坦紧实的小腹上。想想这里或许过不了多久就会孕育出阿斯加德复国后的第一个小王子或是小公主，他就变得更加亢奋起来。他想着，粗糙的大手便忍不住在对方的小腹上来回轻轻地摩擦了起来，像是这里已经有了一个小王储一样。“我喜欢女儿，你知道我从小就想成为一名女武神…”

 “哈…你…”情欲正浓的Loki还是忍不住想要嘲笑起自己天真烂漫傻到可爱的金发alpha，“我希望…我们的女儿不要…不要像你一样蠢…啊~你！”

 然而Thor早已学会了报复，所以当Loki嘲笑他从小的梦想时，他便在蓄满力下？毫无征兆的狠狠一顶。“那叫什么好呢？”

 “啊！嗯~你…非要在这个时候…讨论这些事情吗…”后穴正努力吃着Thor粗壮肉柱的Loki气不打一处来，他们为什么要在这种关键时刻去想还没有影子的王储的名字？真他妈的活见鬼！

 “要不就叫Hela？纪念我们那个争强好胜的姐姐。我感觉她其实很酷，虽然她也很冷血，害我瞎了一只眼…但是她依旧是我们的姐姐，你说呢？”

 “你…”Loki转头看着滔滔不绝的Thor，“如果你想要阿斯加德王室十个月后有新成员出世，你就快动！”他快要被自己的alpha逼疯了。

 “那我们的女儿可以叫Hela吗？”

 “随你！！！如果你再不动，我会去找Strange那个三流法师要中庭蝼蚁们吃的避孕药！！！”Loki气急败坏地吼道，连额头的青筋都爆了起来。这他妈的到底算什么，国王和王后在宫殿的王位上制造王储已经够让人受了，谁他妈的又会在快要高潮的时候讨论自己的姐姐？！只有Thor Odinson这个傻大个儿！

 “避孕药？那是什么东西？！”

 “吃了它，不管你射再多，我都不会怀孕的药物。中庭蝼蚁们都是那它来避孕，我…啊~”当Loki努力控制自己烦躁的情绪想要给Thor科普时，对方却突然再次快速抽动了起来。两人啪啪啪的交合声更是响彻了整个宫殿。“你…嗯…哈…哈…你慢一点儿…轻点儿…我…我不行了…哈…啊~”

 “我决定了，我们的大女儿就叫Hela！你休想去吃Strange的避孕药！阿斯加德的王后至少需要生育11个孩子。”

 “你他妈的少蒙我！妈妈只生了你和姐姐两个孩子！！！”

 “真的，这是阿斯加德王室的规定，是由国王亲自订的规矩。”

 “什么时候订的？！我怎么不知道！！！我从小就生活在阿斯加德，总不能是父王订的！你…操！”Loki简直要气疯了，这已经不知道是今天的第几次了，他的话总是没有说完，那个满脸写着“欲求不满”的alpha就急不可耐的自顾自的进行自己的下一步动作。“你给我轻…轻一点儿！哈~”

 而现在，alpha青筋盘绕的肉柱正在omega的内腔中持续不断的膨胀。年轻的国王与王后当然知道下一步会发生些什么，但是傲娇的王后，用最短暂的时间镇定了自己的情绪，竟然开始伸腿连踹带蹬的想要挣脱紧紧搂着自己的国王。

 “Loki，你这样，我只能…”

 “你这个混蛋！老子不是这么好欺负的！你告诉我到底哪个国王制订了这么不要脸的规矩！啊~”挣扎中的Loki差点儿被Thor粗大的家伙顶得一口气没有上来，而背过气去。“你…你…哈…哈…慢…慢一点儿…我…我不行…了…嗯…啊~”显然体力与体格分明不是alpha对手的omega，只因为那一下就已经再次软了手脚，虽然他依旧不甘心的嘴上却依旧不肯服输。

 “就是我制订的，你的丈夫Thor Odinson国王制订的。”Thor像极了一只人形金毛，用自己毛绒绒的胡茬儿轻轻蹭着怀中Loki敏感的脖颈和圆润的肩膀，然后再次挺腰连续不断地迅速抽动起来。“因为王储们可以和他们的父王一起踢足球。当然，如果有女儿或是omega属性的儿子不喜欢足球，我还是希望我年轻美丽的王后能多生几个替补他们。”

 坐在Thor怀里的Loki被对方疯狂抽动动作搅到了坐都坐不住的地步，整个人摇摇欲坠只能靠Thor环在自己小腹上的那只大手才不至于摔下去。“你…你…不要脸…啊~哈…啊~”

 不过一直被alpha顶得动弹不得的omega也的的确确没了继续争执下去的力气，他实在是太累了，整个人又以这种像是骑马的姿势被操弄得太久。现在的omega，整个人都虚脱地倒在了身后依旧不知疲倦在自己的肉穴内抽动肉柱的alpha温暖的怀抱里。

 “Loki，其实我是开玩笑的。”Thor放缓了抽动的动作，轻声与Loki耳语起来。“我只要有你就足够了，哪怕我们没有孩子，哪怕我不再是阿斯加德的国王。我只要有你在我身边就足够了，Loki…”

 Thor带着略微哭腔的低沉嗓音，害得他怀中紧紧搂住的Loki鼻尖也有些发酸。不过这回他并不准备要掉眼泪，而是抬头看向表情纠结的对方。“吻我。”

 “嗯？”Thor不知道Loki为何突然这样说，但他当然愿意去亲吻对方那张像是涂了蜜糖一样的红唇。

 两人的吻热情似火，很快顺着吻便再次转换了位置。Loki以骑乘的体位，居高临下地看着窝在王位上的大只人形金毛，然后带着一脸笑意俯身贴近对方结实的腹肌。“知道你爱我。”

 “Loki…”Thor那张英俊的脸有些发红了。

 “所以我更不能让你成为阿斯加德的千古罪人，包括我也不行。”Loki说完张嘴轻轻咬了咬Thor的圆润鼻尖和滚动的喉结，然后猛然间收紧了后穴内壁的肌肉。一瞬间，被夹的和夹人的两人顿时再次不约而同的喘息了起来。“至少要给你一儿一女，多了我不敢保证。”

 “Loki…”

 “还…还不快动…”Loki红着脸，故意扭过头不去看Thor炽热的眼神，“你的那个大家伙撑得我好难受…赶紧速战速决…嗯~”

 两具年轻又美好的肉体纠缠在一起，彼此配着用尽全力去达到快感的顶峰。

 终于，alpha巨大牢固的结随着射精的一瞬间完全撑开了omega脆弱又敏感的内腔。omega后扬起漂亮的天鹅颈来回应alpha热情如火的亲吻吮吸，，下一秒却脱力地瘫倒在了对方结实的胸膛之上。

 “Loki…”光是高潮前的运动已经耗费了Thor太多的体力，射精成结更让他有些疲惫不堪。但他依旧挣扎着，欠起身体，把撕破扔在一旁的衣服仔细的遮盖在了依旧喘息不止的Loki身上。Thor微微抬头，亲吻对方汗湿的脸颊，又轻轻一咬Loki尖尖的下巴。“Loki…”

 “嗯…”高潮过后的omega乖巧得像只可爱的猫咪，“我在这儿，哥哥…”

 “这里真的会有小宝宝吗？”不得不说这时轻轻抚摸Loki小腹的Thor，根本就是好奇宝宝的模样。

 Loki轻笑，“不知道，要过些日子才…”

 “那我们的女儿叫Hela这件事你同意了吗？不过希望她别像咱们得姐姐那样冷血无情，脾气暴躁。说到Hela我…”

 “Thor Odinson你看着我！我他妈的并不觉得时时刻刻需要提到姐姐！尤其这时候，你眼里心里脑子里，应该只有我！！！你要记住了，我才是你的王后，给你生育王储的人也是我，我…”

 而回应发脾气的Loki的，是Thor一个温柔又缠绵的吻。

 “Loki，我爱你啊。”

 “嗯，我知道。”

 “那我们再来一次，巩固一下？”

 “你他妈的疯了吧，Thor Odinson！！！刚来还来！！！啊~”

 而在阿斯加德的彩虹桥附近，Heimdall拒绝了所有来看望Thor与Loki的超级英雄。

 “这不公平，说好的战争结束，邀请我们来参观阿斯加德，这是我的邀请函，上面有你们那个金发国王亲笔签名！”Strange站出来，要求Heimdall必须给他个合理解释。“我们千里迢迢的过来…”

 “Thor和Loki是不是又吵架了？Loki把Thor的肾捅了？还是Thor把Loki关起来了？”Peter也站了出来，“我想他们的关系可能又搞僵了…”

 “你年龄还小，不懂夫妻间…我是说…”Tony把Peter护到身后，“你以为我堂堂史塔克工业的董事长有时间陪你们玩儿？！我的时间很宝贵，信不信Banner一会儿变身了你们吃不了兜着…”

 “任何人都不能打扰国王和王后为阿斯加德添加新的王室成员。”Heimdall依旧面无表情的拒绝这些来自中庭的超级英雄们要去参观王宫的要求。

 不过听到Heimdall的理由，在场的所有超级英雄们突然都是一副了然的模样，就连刚刚还气愤不已的Strange也率先转头就走。

 然而只有Peter还是一副不在情况之中的表情，“嗨！你们不去参观阿斯加德了吗？怎么都回去了？什么意思啊？他俩到底怎么了？有没有人跟我解释一下。”

 “回去给你解释，现在我们要回家了，Peter。”Tony搂住Peter的肩膀，又和Strange交换了一下眼神。

 随后超级英雄们把一脸懵逼的Peter前呼后拥团团围住，消失在阿斯加德的彩虹桥上。

 正如Heimdall所说的，谁都别想打扰国王和王后为阿斯加德添丁进口，谁都别想！

 

 

 —不算彩蛋的彩蛋—

 “我觉得我该发行一套竞猜彩票，大家来猜一猜复国后的阿斯加德，迎来的的第一个王储是男是女？是alpha？omega？还是beta？感觉能赚不少钱！”Tony以一个商人对商机的敏锐程度，计划着手准备一套彩票，用阿斯加德的国王王后以及他们日后的王储来挣一大笔。

 “先生，我觉得你可能会惹上法律纠纷。”

 “去他妈的法律纠纷！这次阿斯加德复国，我没少出钱出力！连他们王后斑比也是我花钱找人通知的Heimdall！”

 “可是先生，我认为…”

 “Jarvis你的废话太多了，你再叨叨我把你电源拔了！”

 “您说的都对，先生。”

 史塔克工业董事长Tony一脸傲娇的开始着手准备这套彩票发行的相关事宜。“Jarvis，我是不是超级聪明？”

 “是的，先生。人们常说您富可敌国，而且已经到了有钱能使神捶背的地步。”

 “还有呢？”

 “她们还说：钢铁侠爸爸永远是爸爸，先生。”

 “完美~记得提醒我斑比生了王储，送他们一份儿厚礼。”

 “好的，先生。Jarvis为您随时待命。”

 

 【完】

 


End file.
